Lord of Demons
by ChucktownBen
Summary: Naruto, Lord of Demons, King of worlds, Kami's chosen, goes to Middle Earth in hopes of finding action like he did in his youth. Choosing to use his mortal form, he stumbles upon five figures: A man and what appears to be 4 children. Where will these new friends take him, read to find out. NO YAOI. Polls are on my page.
1. Prologue

AU: I do not own the rights to Lord of the Rings, or Naruto.

Prologue

Our Story begins, not in one, but two worlds. Fantastical worlds, ripe with danger, strife, and mystery. One, a world similar, yet vastly different from what beings upon Earth call, "The Middle Ages." The other, A strange merge of Modern, and Feudal Japan. These worlds, are both alternatives, from our own. Never meant to collide, never meant to make contact with one another... as science would tell you. The grave flaw of science, is that it never accounts for the divine, or the mystical. And that, is what these worlds have in abundance, as you will surely see.

Would you like to see it? Then continue, but be warned, this tale is not for the faint of heart.


	2. Packing up, and Moving out

How long? How long had it been, since he had lost every thing? The war was won, the world was saved, but his friends? Gone. Teachers? Gone. His _family_? All gone, left to be forgotten in the pages of history. Ages ago, he wished to stop an immortal man's quest to bring about a twisted era of peace. Now, he realizes: t'was not the man who was immortal (for he had proven it by gauging the eyes from his lifeless body) but rather, the _cruelty_, the _ambition_.

How long had it been, since he saw the death of everyone he held dear? Decades? Centuries? a millennium? No... longer. _Six _millenia had passed, and he had seen many things, some good, but most, horrid. He saw the rise of technology, and firearms. He saw cities built, not of stone, but of glass and steel. But most of all, he saw his people, his way of life, _Burn._ Humanity grew stagnant. Relying more and more upon their precious technologies to keep them safe. It was, however one day, that sent him over the edge. A day, he once knew, as the worst days of his life. October 10th. To him, and Kami, it was known as the day, of payment. To Shinigami, it was the day of feasting. _Extinction. Genocide. Murder._ Out of all the humans, throughout all of 6000 years, the one to rediscover chakra, had to be a thrice-damned descendant of that madman. Of Madara Uchiha.

And now, here he stands, upon the ruins of the world. Izanagi and Izanami, his only company. Izanami, the goddess of creation, and death, former bride to Izanagi, The God of creation, and life. He himself, became the last Shikigami; and the most powerful.

His hair had grown out, to become a long mane of silver. This was not a result of age, as physically, he is still in his late teens, early twenties. His eyes, the brightest and deepest of blues that put even the summer sky to shame, with flecks of silver, reminiscent of moonlight. He has a strong physique, with lean, solid muscles, built for a perfect mix of speed, power, and agility. His skin is tanned, to a soft caramel color. His apparel consists of a black kimono, with a white sash, and a silver combat haori. Upon his waist sash are two pouches, with his own "infinity seals", designed to continuously copy and make whatever is stored in the pocket dimension within. On his back, a bo-staff, with a special internal mechanism to become a dual ended halberd. In memory of his late "Grandfather" Hiruzen Sarutobi, he had learned to wield a bo-staff as his primary weapon of choice. This by no means says he is incapable of using other weapons. No, you did not live 6000 years and focus solely on one thing. He knows every martial art, from Capoeira to Wing Chun, and can wield any weapon with the skill of a master.

His name, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Husband to Hinata Hyuga, heir to both the Uzumaki clan, and Namikaze clan. Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, and wielder of the greatest dojoutsu of all time; the Kami no me. A merge of the enhanced Bijuu cloak, Sage mode, the rinnegan, byakugan, and sharingan. Indeed, he is quite powerful, powerful enough to have obtained, pseudo-divinity. And he is weary. He longs for the thrill of a life and death battle, for the companionship formed by comrades in arms, for adventure.

"I must leave this place."Naruto sighs after some quiet deliberation.

"Normally, I would argue with you, attempt to keep you around, but I see no point in it. There is only the three of us left. All the other Kami have moved on, to other worlds. The only reason I have remained is out of necessity. Life must continue, or at least, it had to." Said a solemn Izanagi. "Perhaps I could start again."

"If you are going to try to start over, perhaps I should help you. After all, we need to change the designs for humans. Make them less blood-thirsty." Izanami calmly stated.

" You two may begin again, but I must move away from here. There is too much grief for me here. Too many friends I've had to bury."

And so, Naruto began to draw a seal, a seal so powerful, and with such a direct purpose, that it would require an input of power from at least one kami. Both the god of life and goddess of death agreed to send him through the seal, to find a new place, to call home.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything."

and with that, Naruto left the elemental nations, for good.

Okay everyone, I'm setting up a poll for gifts that Kami (Izanagi) and Shinigami (Izanami) send with Naruto. There will also be a poll, for if anyone should be brought back to life. The main choices for the poll are, Shinigami's Scythe, Sacrificial Dagger, or mask, Kami's cloak, Sword, or Bow. People choices will be Sand siblings (all or none) Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, or Shino. I will only accept two choices of each group.


	3. Poll updates

Okay guys, it has been a week and I thus declare the gift voting over.

The winning items that Godlike Naruto receives are... Kami's cloak and Shinigami's mask.

Now, you are probably all wondering what these items do. Well, the Kami's cloak acts like frodo's Mithril shirt and, when he wishes, provides a flash of light greater than Gandalf the white revealing his power in rohan.

Shinigami's mask is basically like a ring-wraith's vision, it allows him to see through the ring's shroud, the undead, and possessions.

Now it is time to vote for which characters are brought into the LOTR universe, as we don't want our main character to be lonely amongst a bunch of strangers in the fellowship. Please vote with the poll on my page.


	4. Welcome to Weathertop

Readers, the results are in... The people joining Naruto are... a secret!

Some of you may wonder why I did not put Sasuke on the poll. Now, if you read my profile, you may think I just hate Sasuke. This is true, but I figured, I would do something a little different this time, but that is for a later chapter, and now, on with the show!

* * *

The twisting and tumbling of time and space, the constant colors, the streams of power flew past him at a breakneck pace. As he flew through the fragile fabric of reality, he could sense four beings becoming flesh at his sides, but he could not move to view them, for to move, was to warrant death when in the vortex. He could feel his immortality flowing inward, becoming a reserve of power and life he could call upon.

Ahead, he could see the flowing of time for his destination; Nine black horsemen, Two elders doing battle, and a tower, with a burning eye atop. And then, darkness.

As he awoke, he could feel grass beneath his bare back, his kimono ripped open from his travel, showing his scarred and muscular torso. He could sense _creatures _with an aura almost as foul as Orochimaru, on the approach. He sat up with a jolt, finding himself in a forest in the dead of night. They had arrived.

An arrow barely missed it's mark, when Naruto shifted his body into a bend. He looked up to find himself surrounded by at least fifteen of the most grotesque beings he had ever lain eyes upon. Skin a sickly green and brownish tint, eyes of sulfur, and teeth of blunt blades, the creatures' hair was thin, and oily. They wore crude metal armors, obviously made for quantity, not quality, and wielded sickle-like blades.

The travel had left him severely weakened, and in his current state, he only had a slim chance of survival... and that was if he still had his luck.

Regardless of this, he charged forward, maintaining his inhuman speed, and forcing all of his momentum into one arm, and then... CRACK! The skull of the first beast was split open! Using his remaining momentum, he launched a roundhouse kick to another's throat! Using his new foothold, he hefted himself upward, narrowly avoiding the swing of a blade, and snapped the neck of the would be attacker, while balancing on the falling corpse of his foe.

He hears a shift and turns, only to face an arrowhead sticking out of a tower of..._ 'Sand?' _

Recovering from his momentary shock, Naruto continued his asault, ending the lives of five more orcs with his dual halberd, or as he calls it, The Tailed beast. Looking to see his remaining seven attackers, he was a firsthand witness of two being ripped apart by blades of air, two encased in wooden machinations, and two seemingly swallowed into the earth itself. Leaving only one.

He _was_ fully prepared to engage the final beast, and the only archer. He was _not _however prepared for the three flashes of lavender and cherry blossoms around the creature, before it fell over, immobilized, and with bruises swiftly forming on... pressure points. Nor was he prepared for the feel of cold steel against his neck. In _four_ places.

"I'm only going to ask this once; who are you, where are we, and why are we here?" drawled a monotone voice, with an underlying feeling of rage and authority.

"G-G-Gaara?" Naruto asked hesitantly, hoping beyond all plausibility that this truly was his childhood friend.

"Hey, Temari, doesn't he-" began a slightly older voice.

"Shut up, we don't know if he's an enemy or not!" Hushed a feminine, but authoritative voice.

"I know, but look at him, doesn't he look like-"

"Kankuro, if you utter his name I will kill you myself." The now identified Gaara stated. "We all know that when Obito returned a second time, he sacrificed himself to save us all. And I saw it myself. Naruto's gone, his body destroyed by the power of the Juubi."

"But if we were brought back, isn't it possible for him to be brought back as well?"

"There's a difference between us and him: our bodies were buried, his was disintegrated." Temari said.

"Te-Temari? Kankuro? Gaara? Is it really you?" Naruto stammered.

"There is only one way to discern if this really is Naruto-Kun; A test." Stated another female voice. "What is your full name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Home village?"

"Konohagakure"

"Profession?"

"Shinobi"

"Okay, final question; which is better, sushi, or ramen."

With that one question, 6000 years of maturity flew right out the window.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK THAT?! RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF GODS!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, there were two sweat-drops, a smirk, and a full blown smile formed and all four blades pulled back.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! SUSHI IS WAY BETTER THAN RAMEN, WE WENT OVER THIS EVERY NIGHT FOR FIVE YEARS!" Screamed the fourth voice while punching him over the head.

"Owowowowowow! Dang it, Hinata-Chan, why'd you go to Sakura-Chan to increase your confidence, you know I would've asked you to marry me just the way you were." Naruto rushed out of his mouth while nursing several bumps on his head. _'Well, mom did say to find someone like her, so of course I would get the girl who spent years trying to avoid my sight, only to end up being the girl to knock some sense into me.' _

"EEP! I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed with worry.

"It's alright -hime, it's *yawn* all... right..."Naruto sighed as he fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

"Come on guys, I think I see some ruins up ahead!" Naruto yelled to his companions. "We can camp there for a few days and try to find out some information about this new world!" Naruto's apparel had changed some since the previous day. He now wore a deep green cloak, with a hood to cover his face.

_flashback_

When he had awoken he found himself in a cave with his travel pack next to him and his friends near the entrance to the cave to keep watch. Looking at his bag, he found there were two new items and a note on top of it. One was a green cloak, that looked quite heavy, but when he held it, it was as if he were holding a single feather, and smooth as silk. The other was a terrifying mask, with four tusks- two on the bottom lip, two on the top- blue skin, and piercing silver eyes with black sclera. The note simply stated:

_The cloak of Kami shall defend from all harm,_

_The Mask of Shinigami shall see through all charms,_

_And the people you're with, to keep you happy,_

_As in the past, you were all laughing._

_flashback end_

The five had made a great journey westward, from a strange land known as Isengard, to these ruins, which they had earlier learned was named, Weathertop, trying to avoid anyone along the way.

Once they had made it to Weathertop, it was still several hours until sundown, so they had hidden their camp on top of the columns that remained of what once was surely a great structure.

As the five Ninja were sleeping, Naruto could sense a vile energy approaching... something worse than Obito was near. As he awoke, he could hear a young man frantically shout.

"Put it out you fools, put it out!"

In the distance, a shrieking was heard. One that could drive many men to madness.

Naruto looked down to see four small figures, all armed with short swords, running like madmen to the pillars, where three of them surrounded one in a crude defensive position. From the one they were defending, he could sense the cruel, oppressive energy.

That is when _they _showed up. Five of the nine black riders. Each with an aura more malevolent than the last.

'One thing is for certain,' Naruto thought,' Things are getting a lot more interesting.


	5. Hell hath no fury

As the Nazgul were approaching the hobbits, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, runaway heir to Gondor, was attempting to reach the four minuscule adolescents.

_"Damn it all! I won't get there in time! NO! I HAVE to make it!" _Aragorn thought desperately. However, he knew, he would not make it. The distance was simply too great. At best he would reach the black rider furthest from Frodo, but by that time, it would be too late. The hobbits would be dead, the ring in the clutches of the undead kings, and the world would be razed to nothingness. _"Is this truly the end for the age of Men?"_ Fate, apparently, deemed fit for Man's end to begin here and know.

Fortunately, _Someone_ didn't get the memo.

A figure, clad in robes darker than the night itself leapt from the top of the ruined pillars, and intervened. The face was grotesque, snarling at the assailants, while wielding the strangest weapon the great ranger had ever seen. The beast swung it's strange weapon around itself, striking at unpredictable intervals of time, with varying speeds and targets.

Aragorn himself, was no pushover in terms of ability with a blade, but this strange creature moved with such deadly grace and speed, even he was hard-pressed not to stop and admire, the _Masterpiece_ that unfolded before him.

* * *

Naruto was not a happy camper. He came here in hopes of starting over, and what does he get?! Four undead, shinigami wannabes, attacking children, whose guardian was currently running to the scene!

Naruto was not happy. Not. One. Bit.

**_He was ECSTATIC._**

For the first time in 6,000 years, he finally got some action!

He secretly adored the rush of battle, as he swung his halberd around, blocking, striking, remaining completely unpredictable. What made it even better was the fact that his opponents seemed to be undead, or perhaps pseudo-immortal.

Alas, all good things must come to an end, as one of the riders- he assumed was their leader- got in a lucky stab that hit him solidly in the side. Not enough to kill him instantly, but enough to incapacitate him for a period of time long enough for them to reach the children.

"_Huh, we aren't nearly quiet enough to not wake the others, not even Gaara, so whe-" _He thought as he held his wound.

Suddenly, several spears of sand shot from the dark and impaled the riders approaching figures. From the shadows stepped Gaara. A very _ANGRY _Gaara.

"I get to enjoy my first night of sleep in years and THIS IS WHAT I WAKE UP TO?!"

_"Well, that answers that... oh crap."_ Naruto thought, as he watched as Gaara began using the sand from his gourd to lift the Nazgul, and begin tossing them about, smashing them into pillars, crushing limbs, deflecting swords, etc.

* * *

Aragorn was astonished; first this, apparition appeared, then this... wizard of sorts, began using the earth around him to not only hold back the black riders, but _DRIVE _them back!

"Amazing, isn't it? My brother used to be homicidally insane, killing anyone he felt like. But, nowadays? Now he just helps out whenever he can. Of course that doesn't mean he likes to stay awake, he actually sleeps whenever he isn't traveling, eating, or training." Stated a man wearing purple war-paint. "Hi, couldn't help but notice, that you're watching my brother in a battle." The strange man stated calmly, with an amused undertone.

"What magic is this? Does your sibling delve into the realm of mystics and wizards? Do you know of Gandalf the Grey?" Aragorn asked hesitantly.

"Now why would I tell a possible hostile any information about me, my siblings, my friend, or his lover?"

"Sibling-_s_? As in multiple?"

"Noooo, he just said that to hear his own voice. What do you think, _Survivor Man_? " A beautiful woman drawled sarcastically.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S TOO DANGEROUS OUT HERE FOR A YOUNG MAIDEN!" Aragorn shouted in distress.

At that moment, a wave of killer intent, so strong it made the Witch King of Angmar quake in his boots, washed over the area, from not one, but two, sources.

The simultaneous thoughts of Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro together was,"_CRAP, HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"_

From the shadows, two enormous blue lion heads materialized, out of pure, rage-driven energy.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to ask you to _please_ step away from the battle." a _sickly-sweet_ voice called from between the two felines.

Temari, was... less subtle.

"Gaara, if you don't get out of the way, I will take that cork to your gourd, and shove it where the sun don't shine!"

All males, save for the hobbits, Nazgul and Aragorn, swiftly evacuated from the platform of weathertop.

What occurred next could only be described as a massacre. Hinata's strikes were swift, precise, and efficient, causing weeks worth of damage to the undead warriors. Temari's blows were, destructive, brutal, and devastatingly strong, simply adding to the damage caused by the Hyuuga.

Aragorn had only one thought," _Illuvatar, have mercy upon me."_


End file.
